tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blown Up Agents
This is a fanfic directly from the Tuff Puppy Fanfiction wiki, but may still contain mistakes, so please feel free to correct them. ''Transcript ''(In T.U.F.F. HQ) (The agents are all lying around bored from no action) Sherry: (Playing on Computer) Man, I wish we had some action. Its sure feels bad to not do anything! Crazy: I know you want to do something, maybe we should resume your training. Sherry: I'm just fine now. Crazy: I thought so. Ralph: You need your training. Remember the last time you used the coffee maker. (shows picture of a burning T.U.F.F. while Sherry tries to throw out the coffee maker) Keswick: I worked s-s-s-six months on that b-beauty. Sherry: And your doctor says your ok. Keswick: I'm fine, I need some c-coffee. (At the golf course shed) Mearkat: F.L.O.P.P. has done it again! We've stolen a bomb. Escape Goat: What crazy fiend keeps leaving weapons in the lost and found? (at hole 18) Snaptrap: I have to make this to beat Larry. (hits ball only to miss the hole and fly into a nearby pond) Ollie: Ooo. Sorry boss, I guess that means you lose. Snaptrap: NOOO! I'll blow this place up using my bomb! Wait, where's my bomb? Larry, find it. Larry: I recommend going to the lost and found, Snaptrap. Snaptrap: Good plan, glad I thought of it. (at golf course lobby) Snaptrap: Are you sure you haven't seen it, it's big, red, and explosive? Desk Clerk: Haven't seen it. Snaptrap: Ooo, Hand Sanitizer! Score! Start the Car Larry! (back at T.U.F.F.) Sherry: I can't take it, I'll steal Crazy's mail again if I have too. Crazy: WHAT!!! Your the one who steals my weekly coupons! (Crazy and Sherry begin fighting furiously, only to be interrupted by the monitor) Mearkat: Hello T.U.F.F., F.L.O.P.P. has preformed our most evil plan yet! Wanna Bee: We've stolen a bomb from the lost and found! And we are going to blow up the jail and use the inmates to attack T.U.F.F. (evil laugh) The Chief: You mad men! The redecorating there cost me so much money! (everyone else gives the Chief an annoyed look) The Chief: I mean you fiends could cause chaos. Agents Round up the F.L.O.P.P. agents and stop them! Crazy: To risky, anything could go wrong on a normal mission, working with the mail thief, (Sherry looks annoyed) but we could be blown up. The Chief: I suppose we will attack when the get here. Keswick: I think you agents should surround the front e-entrance. Claire: Yay, I love action! Ralph: Our first mission is days! WonderKat: Check them for chicken! Chito: God bless! (at front entrance) Sherry: Wow, the plan is taking a long time! Claire: I like rainbows! Ralph: What? Claire: Isn't that a code for the enemy is coming? Crazy: No! (facepalm) (outside T.U.F.F.) Mearkat: I think we are approaching T.U.F.F. Wanna Bee: There it is. Escape Goat: They'll surely be guarding the entrance! Mearkat: Here is our solution! (hold up rope) Wanna Bee: You are going to whip them to death! Mearkat: No, silly, we will tie them up and continue forward. (back at T.U.F.F. entrance) Claire: Cookies at nine a clock! Sherry: What? Claire: That's code for the enemy has been spotted right? Ralph: No, your thinking of villains at nine a clock! Claire: Oh! (all smile) Crazy: Wait a minute, that mean F.L.O.P.P. is nearbyyy!!! (the agents are tied together and put against the door) Mearkat: YES! While you got your codes confused, we slipped by! Wanna Bee: Now to destroy T.U.F.F. Sherry: (looks at Claire) Great move smart one! Claire: Hey, we all didn't realize my code! Crazy: This is no time for the blame game, we have to message the others. Sherry: Maybe I could mail them a letter with Crazy's mailbox. Crazy: What! You stole my mailbox! (kicks him in the stomach) Ralph: Focus, I have my watch phone! I'll call the Chief. (calls Chief) Sherry: Crazy is abusing me! Crazy: I am not! Ralph: Ignore them, We've been tied up by the F.L.O.P.P. agents! Keswick: How could you l-l-let that h-happen? Crazy: Because somebody doesn't know their codes! (looks at Claire) Claire: You said not to play the blame game! Crazy: Just do something. Ralph: We're out. (in T.U.F.F. intel room) Keswick: It s-seems that WK, Skipper, Dudley, and I w-w-will have to finish this m-mission. WK: Can I get some chicken afterwards? Keswick: Remember you d-d-diet. Kevin: Yay! I don't have to fight today! Agent R: You never fight anyway. Kevin: I do too, in my dreams! The Chief: Yes, you must defeat them! I don't have any more money to redecorate! I mean for the fate of Petropolis. (in T.U.F.F. hallway) Dudley: Here they come! (shows over fifty men approaching them) Skipper: I must admit that we may be out numbered. WK: We can take them! Keswick: We've d-d-defeated them before! Skipper: Good point! Charge! (the jailbirds and F.L.O.P.P. agents pull out their blasters) Dudley: Oww! Keswick! Keswick: Sorry, Thought you wear the E-E-Escape Goat. (whispering to Skipper) He needed that. Dudley: I heard that! (after several minutes) WK: I think that will do it. Mearkat: Rats! This plan was full prove! Escape Goat: Why did you say rats? Mearkat: I saw rat dropping on the bomb. (at D.O.O.M.) Snaptrap: (pointing at chalkboard) We must find the bomb! Weird, I feel as though if I was made fun of by an odd villain. (Back at T.U.F.F.) WK: Your going away for a long time F.L.O.P.P. and friends (leads them to T.U.F.F. jail van) Skipper: Now, we must untie the others! (at entrance) Crazy: I'll have to put a laser activation system with my new mailbox. Sherry: So I can use this one? Crazy: You can. Ralph: I hope help arrives soon. Claire: Chicken man at six o clock! Crazy: (facepalm) Just say what you mean! Claire: But I thought that means that WK is coming! Ralph: Oh, hey Kat, Skip, Dudley, and Keswick. Crazy: Did you defeat F.L.O.P.P.? Keswick: We d-did. Dudley: And got chicken! Ralph: Yay, lets go back to the intel room. (back in intel room) Sherry: It was great Chief. They defeated F.L.O.P.P., they got chicken, and I got Crazy's mail box. Let me try it out! (opens mailbox to find bomb) Oh, poo! (blast blows in Sherry's face) Crazy: I win! Sherry: Uck! I learned my lesson! I can't get into peoples mail. (cop arrests Sherry) What's the meaning of this? Cop: Mail Fraud is an offense sir, you'll be in jail for a while! (everyone laughs as Sherry is led out of the room) (in jail) Mearkat: Let's play some more tunes, Fiddler Crab! Sherry: AHHH! (THE END) Category:Fan fiction